Shady Desire
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Los deseos sombríos surgen de las brillantes y puras intenciones. El causante del caos debe atenerse a las consecuencias de lo que ha hecho con La Forma de Vida Perfecta. Pairing: Sonadow/Shadonic [Shadow the Hedgehog x Sonic the Hedgehog] Advertencia: BL/Yaoi, Sad, Hurt/Confort, Gore
1. The Consecuences of

_No pienses las consecuencias y vive el momento_

 **The consecuences of...**

Hartarse de la vida misma es algo que a Shadow se le da especialmente bien apenas llega a analizar detalladamente su situación. Claro, actualmente está condicionada a los deseos que tendría María si aún viviera, pero lo que ha llegado a pensar de la forma más repentina es... ¿Como sabia ella que estaba hecho para eso? Cuidar a la humanidad...

Humanidad que lo ha encerrado, herido, subestimado, infravalorado, intentado asesinar... Que la asesinó a ella...

Si, estaba _perfectamente claro_ que su deber era salvar a la humanidad... Alabado sea el sarcasmo. Solo pensarlo más a profundidad afloraba más y más puntos negativos en contra de la humanidad, principalmente hacia G.U.N, la empresa del demonio y para la cual trabaja por hacer algo con su existencia, pues es mejor destruir cosas de vez en cuando en lugar de permanecer quieto.

Muchas, muchísimas veces la idea de tirar todo a la reverenda mierda a base de Chaos Blast se hace tentador, sin embargo, se detenía una y otra vez sin parar por la misma y azulada presencia de Sonic the Hedgehog en su vida estuviera haciendo lo que fuera.

Su compañía es lo único que hacía valer la pena lo que hacía, ser un "héroe" de la humanidad a través de GUN, porque de alguna manera hacía que Sonic viniera a él siempre, que el erizo azul se preocupara por él y lo mantuviera siempre al pendiente de su persona. No negaría que Sonic es irritante a niveles ridículos cuando lo quiere, también un pesado de primera cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza, pero... Joder, sería mentira decir que eso no le gustaba.

Natural, sin tapujos, relajados hasta el punto de que si pudiera -y lo ha hecho-. Correría dormido; las demás personas que se dirigían a él, incluyendo a Rouge, poseen una postura rígida, nerviosa y asustada, esto lo enoja con creces porque solo hace ver que, aunque se esfuerce su pasado no cambia y sigue acechando día tras día: fue creado para ser un arma de destrucción y lo sigue siendo, en un segundo podría acabar con todo y ellos temen a eso.

Un trato normal, cordial y amistoso figuraba como un cambio que apreciaba aun sin decirlo, escuchar el cacareo de Sonic contando historias de cada aventura que ha tenido logró hacerse su actividad favorita junto a las no-tan-inofensivas carreras contra él. Lo sentía similar a María, amable a pesar de las circunstancias, cariñoso a pesar de lo ocurrido...

—Oh vamos, andabas mal de la cabeza esos días, además ya parece que ha pasado tanto que no valdría la pena mencionarlo siquiera... a menos que quieras un ataque masivo a la humanidad... Dime por favor que no lo quieres.

Hizo una mueca ante la expresión incrédula del cobalto, con las espinas casi erizadas de solo pensarlo. Miró a otro lado, cruzado de brazos y permaneciendo en silencio, quizá no debió preguntar al respecto y quién sabe qué cosa se le ocurría a Sonic para hablar ahora, no podría callarlo ni porque lo intentase. Otra duda, muy "mínima" llegó a su cabeza. Simple, corta y prudencial.

— ¿Qué si así lo fuera? —Sonic parecía meditar una respuesta a esa interrogante tan complicada. Shadow casi se desesperó por lo mucho que estaba tardando en responder. No debería ser tan difícil, nunca ha sido precisamente bueno y volver a sus viejas andadas no se aleja tanto de lo que haría.

—No lo sé, posiblemente ni siquiera me enfrente a ti, es decir—frunció el entrecejo, un tanto frustrado al no saber cómo expresarse—. Te conozco, somos amigos, parte de un equipo y para lo único que amerita una pelea es hacerte entrar en razón...—apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza en sus manos—. Si no lo haces y fallas solo volveremos a estar aquí hablando y deseando un rico Chili Dog.

—La falla y regresar es ridículo. —no había apartado su mirada, analizando cada gesto, movimiento y reacción

—Claro que sería humillante, pero-

— Soy la forma de vida perfecta, no puedo simplemente perder, en dado caso te dejaría ganar para hacerte sentir mejor. — explica con tono calmo, logrando exasperar en cierta medida al cobalto, que bufa y balancea los pies.

— Lo que quiero decir es que pase lo que pase y si me dejas respirar para ese momento no cambiaría nada. Eres tú ¿Como no perdonar cualquier tontería que hagas? Somos amigos, no te dejaría solo. — afirma sonriendo.

Shadow exhaló una gran bocanada de aire, ahí estaba, eso que tanto caracterizaba al azulino personaje... _perdonar_. No sabía cómo lo hacía y aunque no lo pondría en práctica, le encantaría saber cómo _COÑO_ puede hacerlo. Sonic no guarda rencor a nadie, ni siquiera a él que ha intentado asesinarlo más de una vez.

Es algo que lo marca tanto que... Lo hace tan jodidamente brillante que crea la distinción, lo marca como su sombra, porque jamás sería capaz de hacerlo. Llegaba a sentirse tonto por admirar esta... esta... ¿Inocencia? no sabe cómo denominarlo, esa clase de nobleza o falta de malos deseos en Sonic. En cierto grado lo hace recordar a María.

Pero una vez más, Sonic sobresale incluso a su lado...

— Eso es tonto. — refunfuña amargado, Sonic se carcajea, cerrando un ojo y sonriendo ladino, un gesto comúnmente pícaro de su parte.

— No más tonto que tu al dudar de que lo haré. Venga ya, que somos grandes amigos ¿Enserio me crees capaz de abandonarte? Incluso si me rompieras las piernas te lo perdonaría. — asegura con tanta confianza en aquel hecho que Shadow sintió su cuerpo entero temblar.

— Perdonas a todos, eso es lo que encuentro tonto. Silver, Wave, Jet, Knuckles... Metal Sonic, incluso a Eggman.

— Bueno ¿De qué sirve vivir guardando rencores? Eso te hace Leeeeeento. Quizá por eso nunca me ganas. — bromea sacando la lengua, Shadow permaneció tan serio como siempre.

— ¿Como puedes ser así? — frunció el entrecejo, cruzado de brazos y viendo al vacío que se exhibía frente a ellos, sentarse al borde de un acantilado formaba parte de sus comunes reuniones.

—No lo sé, me interesa más el presente que el pasado, ya sabes... algo que a ti no te pasa —Shadow gruñó, realmente no podía imaginarse haciendo eso, sonaba tan complicado e inútil—. Siempre he creído que la gente merece segundas oportunidades y ya te ves aquí ¿Valió o no?

—Para la humanidad no, vivo con un cañón de revólver en la sien. —El gesto de Sonic dejaba entrever que formulaba algo en su mente.

—La humanidad siempre ha sido complicada, pero estoy seguro de que con el tiempo se darán cuenta que eres realmente un héroe y no lastimarías a nadie por simple gusto. Bueno, quizá no un héroe propiamente dicho, pero... Ay yo que sé. Tú no te entrometes a menos que te incumba o afecte, si te dejarán en paz, no pasaría nada... Aun ni siquiera entiendo porque estás con G.U.N si los odias.

—Pensé que no comprendías el odio

—Hombre, no lo sentiré a menudo, pero lo entiendo... En fin... Tu no quieres ser un héroe o salvar a la humanidad, tan solo quieres... vivir como el resto.

Sonic si lo entendía, aquello que María jamás vio o no quiso ver. Ser un héroe no le importaba, ni siquiera ser un villano o destruir. Claro, lo disfruta, pero nunca ha sido su objetivo principal o la razón por la que se levanta cada mañana. Quiere vivir sin nada frenándole, hay tantos mundos, tanto a su alrededor que está lejos por ser... él.

Shadow the Hedgehog, la forma de Vida suprema, un arma capaz de arrasar con todo. Curiosamente por ello, nadie se acordaba de su denominación... "forma de vida"...

Vida...

—No me permitirán ser como tú. —alzó la mirada al cielo azulino con apenas destellos de naranjo por el próximo atardecer.

—Si puedes. Tal vez pueda ayudarte a lograrlo ¿Qué dices? Sería divertido ¡Luego te llevaría a todos lados! La idea le fascinara a Tails, podrá jugar todo lo que quiera mientras tu y yo corremos. —dice con entusiasmo, de pie y con las manos en la cintura. Shadow frunció levemente la cara, observando las púas de Sonic hondear con la brisa.

Si... Lo que veía es Inocencia...

—No me dejaran ir.

—Estás olvidando con quien hablas—Shadow no respondió—. Soy Sonic The Hedgehog, puedo con todo y más si hablamos de pequeños y molestos militares. Estaremos de camino a Wave Ocean en menos de un segundo.

—Tan solo lograras que quieran cazarte, no vale la-

—¡Vale la pena y más! Shadow, entiende que como tu amigo no permitiré que tu vida sea miserable si puedo arreglarlo.

Un impulso desenfrenado en su conducta frenética normalmente controlada lo hizo acercarse, espantar en cierta medida al cobalto y finalmente con agarre brusco juntarse con él en un beso bastante salvaje. Sonic acabó rígido y con los ojos enormemente abiertos, sin una idea clara de porque estaba pasando precisamente eso. De Shadow es de quien menos esperaría... ¡Esto!

El erizo oscuro no se encontraba mejor, tenía la mente nublada y verdaderamente obtusa ante que tenía en frente, lo que escuchó, lo que quería... Si bien no tenía ni la más remota idea del "amor" romántico, suponía que era esto que tanto lo confunde hacia él, esa cantidad insufrible de sentimientos revueltos y monopolizadores dirigidos al héroe del mundo.

Él que tiene todo lo que su persona carece, que permanece a su lado sin importar cuanto daño haga a él o los demás, quien se interesa de verdad...

María se quedaba corta a su lado.

Cuando se separó creyó que Sonic iba a caer por el barranco y ofrecería alguna competición estúpida para hacerse los tontos en cuanto al actuar "imbécil" de su parte. Porque si, ya el bochorno había entrado en su sistema nervioso y posiblemente hay más rojo en su persona que de costumbre.

—Muy... biiieeeeeeeeeen... —extendió con voz preocupada—. Eso fue muy extraño... Sobre todo, porque pensé que tenías algo con Rouge.

— ¿Rouge? "Compañeros" de trabajo. —bufó ante la sola idea, no podía besar a Rouge... quizá rebotaría con su pecho antes de llegar a sus labios.

—Jo... ¡Bueno! Iré a hablar con G.U.N y tendremos unas largas vacaciones por ahí. Será divertido.

—... ¿Ah? —muy bien, Sonic a veces hablaba en un dialecto distinto, no llegaba a captarlo por más que lo intentara.

—Amy posiblemente me mate si le digo que quisiera probar contigo, a Tails le provocaría un infarto... Además, no hay mejor manera de experimentar sentimientos que estando a solas ¿No crees? —Shadow hizo una mueca, confuso.

— ¿Eso te parece bien?

—No le veo nada de raro. Eres tú y pensé que querías matarme más que besarme, pero quien sabe, hay que dar oportunidad a todo. La vida se hace aburrida si no es así... ¡Te veo abajo! —y saltó hecho una bola de brillantes espinas azules.

Shadow lo miró un segundo más antes de lanzarse por igual al vacío, persiguiendo la estela azulada. Sonic lo había aceptado con tanta naturalidad que sigue aturdido, sin embargo, viendo el lado positivo, era como un permiso directo a atarlo, a experimentar todo lo que siente por primera vez en él, entenderlo y disfrutarlo.

Sonic era tan inocente que no se había dado cuenta de la ligereza con la que entregó su vida a quien puede ser el mismo diablo.

* * *

—Shadow... creo que hay un problema.

Rouge era muy perceptiva, no le costó darse cuenta de que la dinámica entre Sonic y Shadow había cambiado a ser una más íntima, que, aunque no hubiera mucha diferencia visible, en el estoico erizo negro se notaba la ansiedad alegre que le provocaba el erizo azul, una vez casi juró que Shadow tenia las espinas erizadas por lo que sea que Sonic le dijo al oído.

Se preguntaba qué tan lejos sería aquello, pues en una ocasión vio la espalda de Shadow y este parecía muy recostado de Sonic, para cuando este apareció tenía la cara roja y a poco de sonrojar sus espinas también.

Bueno, así era mejor, mantener a Shadow tranquilo y contento era más complicado que derrotar monstruos especiales o dimensionales. Aun con eso, la intranquilidad la invadía, como si de ser una bomba inactiva, Shadow ha pasado a ser una bomba de relojería ya encendida aguardando el segundo que hace falta para su detonación. Obviamente no puede decirle que teme que se descontrole en cualquier momento, debía mantener su perfil bajo junto a él.

Lo más saludable para ella, lo más saludable para él que la ve como su compañera y en quien confía... al menos eso es lo que Rouge cree.

—Aparentemente la misión va a ser más larga... —murmura viendo el comunicador con la información de lo que deben hacer. Shadow la miró cruzado de brazos, bufó.

—No quiero tardar tanto. Habla. —dice con mal humor.

Que diferencia entre el antes y el ahora existe es un misterio hoy en día, pero uno que le encanta -sin demostrarlo, ya saben cómo es-. Acabar las misiones más rápido de lo que hacía antes era una necesidad como respirar, así volver a casa para pasar el rato con Sonic. Darse besos era algo que le fascina, siendo siempre de modo demandante que deja sin aliento a su compañero azul. Esto llevaba al instinto más común de empezar a tocarlo...

Nunca nada más por ser interrumpidos po asunto sin contar que Sonic no parece muy lanzado en eso como él. Era raro que quisiera llevar las cosas con calma... HABLAMOS DE SONIC, ÉL Y LA CALMA SON INCOMPATIBLES.

—Hay que capturar a alguien... Hizo un pequeño desastre en la sede...

Oh no...

—Y digamos que acaban de programar a Omega para su captura, pronto se reunirá con nosotros... ¿Qué te parece? —aunque habló en tono burlón, era fácil darse cuenta de lo que venía a su mente.

Que era una tremenda tontería.

Si amigos míos, la nueva misión era capturar a Sonic... La cosa más estúpida que podían ordenar jamás. Para empezar ¿Como iban a atrapar al muchas veces llamado "Demonio azul"? Al ser vivo más veloz y que solo la luz es capaz de hacerle competencia. Claro que él se acerca a Sonic, pero dudaba que lo suficiente en el remoto caso de obedecer las órdenes.

Aunque... sí Omega está hecho para destruirlo en caso de revelarse y ahora lo mandan tras el erizo azul... ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Imaginaba que iba a hablar, posiblemente enojar a... quien le da órdenes y cuyo nombre de momento no recuerda, pero de ahí a ser buscado con tanta exageración es porque mínimo mató a una docena de agentes.

Cosa que ob-via-men-te Sonic no haría. El violento es el erizo negro después de todo.

— Oye ¿A dónde vas?

Y se fue sin decir ni una palabra.

* * *

—Hey~ Volviste antes.

Frunció el entrecejo. Sonic tenía una gran cantidad de vendas manchadas de rojo envueltas en sus brazos y piernas, también en la espalda y asumía que Tails lo había sanado. Olvidaba que, aunque Sonic pudiera contra monstruos dimensionales, no tenía la capacidad de sanar con la misma velocidad que él.

Lo cual es una mierda.

— ¿Hace cuánto? —la venda lucía demasiado sucia.

—Una hora tal vez. —suspiró. Conociendo la vivienda tomó una venda del cajón que está a reventar de ellas, Sonic siempre necesitaba vendarse algo según Tails.

— ¿Qué hiciste? Tengo como misión capturarte y programaron a Omega para hacerlo en paralelo. —Sonic asiente, notándose pensativo.

—Fui a la base de G.U.N para hablar sobre ti, el general de inmediato lo aceptó, fuimos a una sala con agentes, cargos importantes... Cuando le pedí que te dejaran en paz, que no eres una amenaza... —guardó silencio un rato, Shadow tiró las vendas sucias a un cesto y colocaba las nuevas.

— ¿Qué? —insistió por la nula continuación.

—Ellos hacen Esmeraldas falsas... Tienen por montones. Desde que entre al edificio tuve escalofríos, en aquel momento más y... No sé, no recuerdo bien que hice, solo que al momento de darme cuenta ya venía de camino hasta acá. —su mueca y tono de voz evidencian su confusión, que desconoce lo ocurrido e intenta obtenerlo para comprender a que viene esa respuesta hostil.

Sentimiento que Shadow conocía demasiado bien para su propio gusto.

Que Sonic resaltara las esmeraldas falsas fue curioso, no sabía que tenían ese proyecto y mucho menos se imaginaba que iba a sentir Sonic por algo así. El erizo azul es bastante sensible a la energía por tantas veces a las que se ha hecho con ella, por no nombrar los distintos elementos de gran poder a los que se ha visto expuesto. Su cuerpo absorbe ese poder puro con demasiada facilidad.

—Agente Shadow—el comunicador del erizo oscuro comenzó a sonar, ambos mantuvieron silencio—. Debido a la falta de reporte se le informa de su nueva misión en caso de desconocer de la misma. Se necesita la búsqueda y captura de Sonic the Hedgehog. El robot Omega-E123 se reunirá con usted para brindar apoyo.

—Vaya, debí armar una buena si me dieron a quien se supone te debe resguardar a ti. —silva, curiosamente de buen humor. En pie de un salto comenzó a estirarse.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? Reconfigurare a Omega, así no deberá hacer la misión y Rouge tampoco será capaz de cumplir. —apagó el comunicador por seguridad.

—Igualmente soy un prófugo y los prófugos corren. Saber que paso en ese momento no estaría mal, pero por ahora, correr ¿Nos hacemos lo amantes fugados? —bromea sonriente. Shadow observó la mano que Sonic tendía.

El cobalto pensaba que esto era un juego, lo podía notar en sus ojos divertidos. Sin embargo, es un GUN, tarde o temprano Sonic se hartaría o preocuparía por tenerlos pisando sus talones, si llegaban a atraparlo ¿Qué harían con él? Ser criogenizado es algo que no desea a nadie, tampoco ser encerrado como una simple rata de laboratorio.

Las posibilidades se le antojaron demasiadas, sencillamente infinitas. Frunció el entrecejo y Sonic le vio con ligera extrañeza — ¿Shads? —. Murmuró. Shadow tenía mil y un pensamientos en la cabeza, dando uno solo como principal y que lograba hilar todos los demás con preocupante exactitud.

No iba a permitir que nada lo lastimara. Sonic era ingenuo de pensar que podría con todo, pero esta vez tenía la minúscula diferencia de que su enemigo no es uno al que pueda destruir como ha hecho con monstruos y robots. Son humanos... Sonic jamás lograría herir a uno con intención, solo huiría con la esperanza de ser dejado en paz, cosa que siendo considerado una amenaza, es imposible al ciento veinte por ciento.

Pero bien, podía esperar un poco a ver como se desarrollaba la situación.

—Vámonos, no creo que quieras dejar al zorro sin casa. —Sonic sonrió radiante a la seca respuesta de su compañero. Dio un beso de lo más sonoro en la mejilla del oscuro y saltó por la ventana. Shadow gruñó.

— ¿¡A dónde vas!? ¡Sonic! —llamó el zorro de pelaje amarillo y dos colas.

—Volveré luego. —avisó en voz alta, Tails negó con la cabeza, su hermano mayor es sin duda alguna un desastre. Un escalofrío se sintió en su columna cuando Shadow paso por su lado a la misma velocidad que Sonic.

No sabía si era bueno eso la verdad.

Estuvieron corriendo un largo rato, Sonic hacía una que otra juguetona pirueta solo con la intención de molestarlo y lo peor del caso es que lo lograba. Apenas se vislumbran rastros de color naranjo en el cielo aun azul. El cobalto freno en seco y Shadow lo imitó para evitar chocar con él.

—Ay por el amor a dios. Eggman, sé que quieres mi atención, pero esto es excesivo. —bromea el erizo azul, alzando las manos y sonriendo despreocupado. El personaje de alargado bigote rió de manera estridente, permaneciendo frente a ese ejército de robots un tanto estereotipados

Sonic se pregunta si Eggman no pensaba actualizar sus diseños jamás.

— ¿Tu cuantos más? ¡Esta vez me desharé de ti de una vez por todas! —exclamó con gran gozo. Nada que no hiciera cada vez que un próximo plan fallido viniera a su mente.

—Vaya llevas tanto diciendo eso que me harás sentir herido, pensé que lo nuestro era especial... Sin ofender. —Ríe nervioso por la mirada que Shadow le dirigió —. Pero a lo que iba... te derrotare igual que siempre Eggman, así funciona, lo sabes, deberías aprender a-

Ambos erizos irguieron sus orejas ante un sonido por demás extraño y familiar de algún modo. Shadow, cruzado de brazos observó en dirección al sonido, hallando robots soltando una burra cantidad de Esmeraldas Caos... Aunque no entendía que pasaba en este instante.

— No entiendes la situación erizo tonto — afirma en carcajadas estridentes, Sonic sintió un escalofrío viendo las esmeraldas, torciendo el gesto —. Tengo una ayuda extra vez. — los robots se apartaron y en un auto se hizo notar alguien. Shadow frunció más el entrecejo.

— Así Que pro esto no contestaba su comunicador, no debería de sorprenderme que hiciera su elección agente. — Abraham Tower hizo acto de presencia, Sonic formo una expresión desdeñosa hacía él.

— No debería sorprenderme que ordene cosas tan absurdas, me va a explicar cómo lo alcanzo. — negó con la cabeza, fingiendo demencia.

— Usando su Chaos Control, como siempre. Aunque claro... Con esta muestra de lealtad deja en juego lo que hable con este azul señor... ¿lo recuerda? — el hombre sonrió burlón.

— Nop, pero no me hace falta para-

— ¿Para matar a otra docena de agentes? Por supuesto, igual que ese erizo a su lado — comenzó a decir, Shadow sintió una extraña corriente fría en el ambiente caluroso —. Una simple arma, incapaz de ser controlada y que por ello.

— Shads no es un-

— Debe ser controlado, si no puede serlo estando consiente, me encargare de él nuevamente, que duerma otros cincuenta años de ser necesarios para que vuelva a ser útil.

Shadow pudo apreciar que las espinas de Sonic adquieren un color oscuro de forma paulatina, que al igual que su super transformación, se levantaban poco a poco.

— su vida, su existencia me pertenece, yo puedo decidir si respira o-

Una explosión tan bestial se presentó que Shadow retrocedió espantado ligeramente. Vio las esmeraldas falsas brillando, eso quería decir que daban su poder a algo, que algo absorbía su poder y en un pequeño segundo cuando un montón de robots más explotaba por los aires pudo verlo.

Sonic estaba distinto, más oscuro, tirando a azul marino y una sonrisa casi enferma extendida por sus labios, el brillo de poder lo hacía relucir entre las nubes de humo. Los disparos comenzaron y aprovechando la esmeralda verdadera metida entre sus espinas apareció y reapareció junto a las maquinas que disparaban.

— ¿Seguro de que esto fue buena idea?

— Debíamos encargarnos de él de una vez por todas, no hace más que crear desastres que luego arregla. — escuchó vagamente a Abraham.

— Pero... Ha salvado al mundo.

— ¿Y eso qué? Es una amenaza y con esto, nadie me culpara de criogenizarlo junto a Shadow, quien sabe, quizá algo bueno pueda salir de tener a ambos así. Como un arma realmente fiel para empezar. Junto a Eggman no-

¿Así que pensaban usarlo? Todo esto es una trampa para poder inculparlo y a su vez arrebatarle al cobalto lo que más aprecia que es su libertad, aquella nobleza que lo caracteriza a la hora de salvar a todos de tantos y más desastres. Solo querían... Tirarlo a una cápsula a ver que podían sacar de él.

No iba a permitirlo. No iba a dejarlos que lo rebajaran de esta manera tan cruel y humillante para sentirse seguros, para darles el gusto de haber encarcelado a quien supone la única forma de vida merecedora de su salvación como forma de Vida perfecta. Antes muerto y para cualquiera que lo conozca es una opción muy complicada.

Con el enajenamiento a flor de piel causo un Chaos Blast que nada debía envidiar a los desastres que Sonic hacía en ese instante. Como dos grandes masas de destrucción puestas en un solo lugar. Ya no había más robots y Eggman estaba con la intención de darse a la fuga tan rápido como sea posible para evitar su muerte.

Shadow no presto atención a él, sino a Abraham, quien bajo un enorme trozo de metal intentaba alcanzar el comunicador. Lo pateó lejos y se quedó observándolo un instante con sus fríos ojos carmesí llenos de ira reprimida.

—T-te voy a-

—No, no lo harás. —interrumpió, con la esmeralda levitando a un lado de su cuerpo. Con un movimiento inclinado de mano hizo que una lanza de energía traspasara la cabeza del hombre y de este modo G.U.N ya no tenía un líder...

Por ahora.

Miró a otro lado, donde Sonic con sus espinas oscuras jugaba de manera bastante cruel con Eggman, ya sus dos brazos estaban rotos y posiblemente tardarían en sanar—Sonic—. Llamó, fue enviado lejos de un manotazo, logró estabilizarse fácilmente por sus aerodeslizadores.

No hablaba, no hacía más que sonreír, parecía que Sonic no era consiente de nada a su alrededor además de recibir energía de ese montón de réplicas asquerosas. Más tarde tendría tiempo de saber que pasaba. En este instante debía hacer otra cosa. Corrió hasta él, lo cogió del brazo — ¡CHAOS CONTROL! —Exclamó y un segundo más tarde ya no estaban ahí. Eggman notó esto más que aliviado.

En un prado de Green Hill aparecieron los dos erizos. Shadow lo soltó y con suma rapidez las espinas de Sonic volvieron a su color y forma habitual. Sonic entrecerró los ojos para luego estornudar, limpiarse la nariz y ver todo a su alrededor con una confusión bastante fuerte.

— Y... ¿No había un Eggman a punto de ser derrotado aquí? Bueno... En donde sea que estaba, estoy de que no era Green Hill. —volvió a estornudar. Shadow hizo una mueca.

— ¿Sabes qué pasó?

— Aparte de los escalofríos, no. —tenía la nariz tapada, es raro, pues nunca se enferma.

— ¿Algo... más?

—Bueno... Recuerdo un poco más la base de G.U.N. Ese tipo loco comenzó a decir pestes de ti y que pronto tendría que encargarse de ti por... algo, no tengo idea. Solo me moleste por eso y ya no recuerdo absolutamente nada. —se encoge de hombros. Shadow miró a otro lado, pensativo.

Sonic no es alguien que suela molestarse, por lo tanto, suponía un cambio importante en su cuerpo lleno de espinas. Recordando vagamente las esmeraldas, estas tienen dos tipos de energía, positiva y negativa. Siendo esmeraldas falsas posiblemente tuvieran más negativa que positiva y liberan su poder sin parón... Sonic acabó vencido por la energía y su propia ira.

Muy bien, es una lógica que mantendrá de momento y la vera científica para no avergonzarse, mira que Sonic enajenándose por gente que habla mal de sus oscuras espinas.

—Como sea, hay que-

—Asesine a Abraham Tower—Sonic se puso rígido por un instante, con las espinas erizadas de par en par—. G.U.N por ahora no tiene líder.

—Que... manera de renunciar—dice a falta de algo más imaginativo, pero bien que su cerebro se está haciendo puré en este instante—. Seguramente vendrán tras de ti también.

—No. Iré a destruir hasta el último bloque de G.U.N.

—No puedes hacer-

— ¿Quieres que pueda ser "libre" sí o no? —gruñe.

—Puedes serlo sin asesinar a tanta gente en el proceso. Solo debes pensar en otra opción menos genocida.

—Eres tan ingenuo...

— ¡Oye!

— ¿Crees que lo permitirán? Creen que somos una amenaza.

—Demostraremos lo contrario entonces.

—Sonic entiende que no todo es tan sencillo como eso.

— ¿Por qué te esmeras en complicarlo entonces?

— ¡Porque es realmente así! No les importamos aun si salvemos al mundo cien veces más. Creen que somos simples amanezcas que de alguna forma podrán utilizar. Son capaces de ordenar que nos asesin-

Una especie de imagen vaga y borrosa apareció en su mente, como un recuerdo apenas existente en su mente. Una esmeralda purpura, Sonic acercándose junto a una chica, intentó agarrar la esmeralda y...

— ¿Shads?

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué recordaba a Sonic muriendo? Es imposible que sucediera, lo tiene frente a él después de todo. Sin embargo, lo importante es que no puede permitir que deje de ser una memoria o falso recuerdo. Sonic no debe morir, Sonic no debe sufrir ningún daño... no permitirá que se lo arrebaten, no ahora.

Menos si es por un ser que ni siquiera conoce.

Se acercó a él con su brusquedad natural, aunque fue extraño para el macho azul no se quejó del todo. Shadow lo presionaba contra un árbol, bajando lentamente hasta dejarlo echado en el suelo. Como de costumbre acariciaba las espinas azules de la cabeza del contrario, sus manos fueron bajando hasta llegar al cuello y empezar a hacer presión.

Se separó, Sonic de por si no tenía suficiente aire, no podía patalear bien, tan solo lo veía con la confusión y desesperación que marcan la asfixia. Presionó con mayor ahínco hasta que lo sintió inconsciente por su falta de pelea. Lo cargó como un saco de papas, pensando en un lugar adecuado para dejar que descansara.

Uno vino directo a su cabeza como un golpe en la cara: Donde Rouge lo despertó y activó a Omega. Claro, tendría que introducir a Sonic en el tanque para que ni se le ocurría escaparse. Llevarlo a cabo era la cosa más hipócrita que haría en la vida, sin embargo, tampoco tenía ninguna opción lo suficientemente segura. Ni siquiera Rouge iría ahí, está abandonado y en desuso.

Gracias al Chaos Control puso llegar pronto al laboratorio a pesar del cansancio que dejó. Quizá lo ahorcó demasiado, pues no despierta. No es como que se queje de eso. Con cuidado activó la capsula y lo introdujo ahí, sin iniciar ninguna clase de procedimiento para hacerlo entrar en criogenización o estado de reposo.

—Solo deberé deshacerme de ellos y podremos ir a Seaside Hill como querías... o a donde sea que esa mente tan rara tuya nos lleve. —colocó una mano en el cristal, Sonic respiraba de manera paulatina y tranquila, más que inconsciente parece estar dormido.

Tal vez debería traer cosas a este luchar, como una cama, considerando que está buscando ser un criminal de alto riesgo dicho de forma humorística y menos sanguinaria. También podía funcionar para que Sonic pase más rato con él, en lugar de compartir casa con Tails... sí, podía funcionar.

Con un último vistazo a Sonic selló la entrada, si se mantenía en el tanque no sufriría de hambre así que estaba un tanto despreocupado al respecto de apurarse, cosa que hará todos modos. Es decir... Cuando termine no tendrá necesidad de hacer lo mismo que los humanos hicieron con él... Tenía demasiadas ideas en mente, tantas que costaba ordenarlas.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió aturdido, dio un enorme respiro, sus pulmones estaban llenos de agua, el cual no es para nada su elemento. El sopor tan solo le permitió poner las manos en el cristal y dar golpes flojos a este. Muy bien, no sabe que mierdas hace ahí metido ni en donde está, la habitación da un aire a "Esto lo hizo Eggman" que no puede con él.

Aunque si esto es de Eggman ¿Qué podría querer al ponerlo ahí? No lograría nada que funcione, a menos que sea volver a Metal Sonic un androide con tejido vivo o algo así que necesite su ADN... Si es el caso, Eggman debería dejar de ver tantas películas.

Aun se sentía adormecido, por lo que volver a dormirse no costó tanto. Tenía el reloj fatal, no sabía qué hora, momento, día o noche... Es aburridísimo. Quiere salir, quiere correr, molestar a Shadow un rato, comenzar con la rutina maniática de devorarse la boca del otro. Lo normal. Pero no, está metido en ese tanque. Que alguien se apiade de su ser y lo saque de ahí de una santa vez.

Mientras dormía por millonésima vez sintió el líquido bajar, que el agua por fin salía de sus ansiosos pulmones por tener aire. Tosió una vez estuvo completamente ajeno al agua y abrió los ojos sintiendo ardor. El tanque se abría y estuvo a poco de chocar con el suelo de no ser porque lo sujetaron antes. —He-Hey~ Hola~ esto es más incómodo de lo que imaginaba, con razón lo detestas—. ronronea con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

Shadow no dijo nada, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Sonic tenía las espinas un tanto más largas, nada muy relevante. El erizo azul se sobo la cabeza con ambas manos, de seguro estaba empezando a sentir jaqueca.

—Eggman fue demasiado cruel esta vez. Mira que encerrarme ahí, no me quiero ni imaginar que cacharros hizo mientras-

— Yo te metí ahí.

Guardó silencio ante la confesión del erizo oscuro. Había algo muy raro con él, sus guantes estaban sucios, sus aerodeslizadores tenían algunas abolladuras y lo más importante eran sus espinas y ojos. La zona roja se veía especialmente oscura y brillante, como si tuviese luminiscencia; sus ojos compartían el extraño rasgo y sin duda los hacia ver escalofriantes, en lugar del color naranjo que asemejaba un avanzado atardecer.

—Y lo hiciste por qué...

—Destruí G.U.N. Desde los cimientos, cada sede, cada agente—extendió unas fotos que se tomaron con las cámaras de seguridad—. Sabía que intentarías que no lo hiciera, que tal vez te pondrías de su lado y acabarías más herido porque seguían considerándote una amenaza que neutralizar—explica con voz excesivamente ronca—. Así que... aquí estabas seguro.

—Muy bien. Repasemos lo siguiente. Puedo cuidarme solito y en el peor de los casos, huir hasta llegar al próximo continente—se rascó la cabeza—. Y lo que hiciste es la cosa más extremista que se te pudo-

— ¿No te alegra que ya no deba obedecer a nadie? Sin G.U.N soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, ir a donde quiera... —estaba un poco confundido por la falta de emoción en el contrario.

— Obviamente es bueno que ya seas... "Libre", pero ahora si alguien sabe que fuiste tú van a intentar cazarte porque eres una VERDADERA amenaza a la humanidad —suspira cansino—. Bueno, pensaremos en eso después, preferiblemente unos segundos después de que nos reviente en la cara... Por ahora... ¡Vamos a Seaside Hill! Estoy más pálido y entumido que nunca en mi vida, así que- ¿¡Hump!?

El resquemor de ser tirado al suelo lo asustó, al fin y al cabo, el recuerdo de ser casi asfixiado acudió a su memoria. Aun así, tenía la ciega confianza de que Shadow no lo iba a lastimar... o meter en ese tanque de nuevo. Olía mucho a sangre por sus guantes manchados, las espinas negras se sentían cargadas de energía, se preguntaba qué tanto tuvo que esforzarse para acabar con G.U.N por no decir que-

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de... haber hecho eso? —preguntó jadeando. Shadow gruñó la respuesta:

—Tres semanas y media.

Anda, que con razón se moría de aburrimiento, es el primer lapso en el que permanece tranquilo... a fuerza, pero sigue contando. Shadow se estaba frotando demasiado en contra suya, por lo que no podía significar nada inocente. Aunque interpuso las manos, Shadow se había hecho más pesado o más fuerte en el corto periodo de tiempo

No sabía decir si lo asusta más de lo que gusta.

Daba todo por perdido cuando en sus zonas bajas y privadas comienza a sentir humedad, un calor odioso y ansioso junto al jadeo que se escapan de su boca. El erizo oscuro se colocó entre las piernas ajenas, dando un empujón, un sorprendido y chillón gemido se escapó de su boca. Era oficial, este sería el momento más embarazoso de toda su vida por simple descarte.

Había retrasado este momento por simple y engorroso pánico a ello. Nunca lo había hecho a pesar de su actitud típicamente pícara, aparte de que esta siempre iba dirigida a gente del sexo opuesto. Esto era la cosa más rara a la que se estaba enfrentando de forma personal.

Eso por el único detalle de que Shadow no parece estar precisamente bien este instante. Luce errático, estaba a punto de compararlo con Chemical Plant a punto de explotar.

Shadow no podía decirse que estuviese muy cuerdo, dado que no hay otro modo de denominarlo. Quiere hacerlo, quiere reclamar lo que ganó con el esfuerzo de una semana usando sin parar el poder de las Chaos Esmeralds, de su propio esfuerzo y ganas de vengarse contra la humanidad.

Urgía de este tacto cariñoso, que lo hiciera saber que seguía vivo -cosa un poco obvia, pero internamente lo necesita-, que lo ha salvado, está bien, sin daño alguno y por sobre todo lo demás: Lo sigue queriendo.

Acaba de destruir a toda una organización por amor a Dios, incluidos sus agentes, no dejo escapar ni a uno solo y por ello tardo tanto. Cada resquicio de G.U.N fue borrado y como pudo apreciar en el rostro de Rouge... Es realmente una amenaza.

Sin embargo, esto no cambiaba nada, esto lo sabía al tocarlo, al acariciarlo como de costumbre, pero con aire más íntimo, sexual y determinante. Sonic cumplía con sus palabras, _no odiarlo haga lo que haga._

Sonic es sencillamente un asunto superior a María... ella sin dudas estaría horrorizada por su acción, pero el erizo cobalto solo está ahí, sonriendo de forma temblorosa y con las espinas despeinadas pro el movimiento.

si... Valía la pena... Eliminar cada objetivo siempre que tuviera a Sonic ahí para hacerlo saber que está vivo... que no es solo una cosa que destruye todo.

Quizá esa sea la explicación a porque decide robar el aire de sus pulmones en besos tan largos y exigentes durante este acto que se consuma por primera vez, pronosticando que así mismo, ocurriría muchas veces más.

* * *

— Hiciste que fueran dos semanas y cinco días sin correr ni un kilómetro, esto si es que es trágico — lamenta dando golpes al suelo con el pie—. Bien, es momento de cambia-

— ¿Por qué piensas salir? — interroga el erizo viéndolo fijamente. Sonic ladeó la cabeza con las manos en la a dolorida cintura.

—Porque quiero correr— Respondió sin meditar sus palabras y que el semblante de Shadow es especialmente turbio, a poco o nada de provocar algún Chaos Blast si preguntan a cualquier otro ser viviente o poseedor de instinto de supervivencia.

Cosa de la que Sonic carece como es bien sabido.

— pensé que querías estar conmigo otros días más, no irte aún. Apenas hemos estado un día aquí los dos ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte conmigo? — La voz de erizo oscuro era especialmente susurrante, Sonic apenas se sintió intimidado por ella, pero aquello ya era un mal rasgo, después de todo, no es una sensación que se suela provocar.

— Entonces vamos a correr los dos juntos, una carrera podría ser muy divertida ¿no lo crees?

—no, quiero que permanezcamos aquí los dos al menos un tiempo.

— iré y regresaré quizás sólo vaya a saludar a Tails, debe estar preocupado por mí. Incluso Amy, Knuckles, es muy posible que todos me extrañen si llevo tanto tiempo aquí metido.

— ¿Y que pueden importar si lo que importa es que estés conmigo?

— Anda, no seas tan quejón, sólo sería un momento y regresaré, sabes que soy muy rápido, después de todo, siempre te gano. — intención era sacarle un simple aburrido que terminaron resignación, después de todo, sus discusiones siempre acababan en lo mismo.

Desgraciadamente esto no parecía ser una de esas ocasiones.

— Quédate aquí. — el tono imperativo se hizo mucho más fuerte, El problema es que Sonic no pretendía quedarse quieto estando ya tanto tiempo así, necesitaba sentir el viento golpeando le la cara después de todo siempre había sido de ese modo.

—Shads volveré pronto, te lo prometo. — concluyó antes de salir corriendo sin capacidad de réplica.

Salió sin demasiada dificultad del lugar, después de todo prácticamente se conocía todas las bases de Eggman como si fueran suyas, habiendo destruido ya tantas, resultaría completamente imposible que se perdiera o no supiera cómo salir, en el peor de los casos, simplemente debería atravesar la pared.

La satisfacción no pudo ser más grande momento de estar al aire libre corriendo sin parar como suele hacerlo siempre, como su naturaleza lo demanda. Es Sonic, es como si el viento y él fueran hermanos, la velocidad su padre y la libertad su madre.

Teniendo apenas una ligera idea de dónde se encontraba, comenzó a correr con rumbo a casa de Tails, era lo más importante de momento informar a su pequeño hermano de que estaba bien y dónde estuvo.

Claro, eso pudo haber su intención, pero bastaron sólo unos kilómetros más para ser abruptamente detenido por un golpe, una muy fuerte en la cabeza que lo que lo hizo besar el suelo de manera dolorosa. Apenas alzó un poco la cabeza puedo ver un par de aerodeslizadores frente a él y al alzar más la vista se encontró con Shadow de brazos cruzados.

—Oye, eso dolió, si querías hacerte sentir sólo tenías que decirlo. — bromea tosiendo la tierra que se le introdujo a la boca.

— importa más ellos si te quieres apartar de mí teniendo tiempo para estarlo conmigo. — su forma de hablar es increíblemente escalofriante, Sonic tuvo un escalofrío, aquello no parece Shadow era demasiado extraño, demasiado siniestro, incluso para él

— sólo son nuestros Amigos, no tienes porqué-

— si ellos son más importantes me desharé de ellos de ese modo no tendrás con quien ir y así podremos estar los dos

— muy bien... Eso es escalofriante. Ya basta. Estás actuando demasiado extraño ¿Te pasa algo?

— ocurre que mi pareja preferir ir con otros en lugar de estar conmigo ahora que puedo ¿Qué acaso me tienes miedo Sonic? O ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

— no re tengo miedo, tan sólo quiero hacer lo que hago siempre, después de todo ya no hay peligro si destruiste todo lo que podría resultar amenazante para ti o para mí en estos momentos.

Shadow no parecía estarlo escuchando, tergiversando sus palabras de manera increíble, daba toda vuelta posible por hacer parecer que no quería estar con él. Se le hizo muy raro más no quiso pensarlo mucho por temor a que estado pudiera ofenderse o algo peor, tan sólo pensó en reanudar su carrera en solitario, pero Shadow no se lo permitía con su presencia frente a él.

— regresaremos y haremos lo que tú quieras Después de haber ido a ver a Tails y los demás. — asegura antes de que Shadow pudiera responderle se escuchó un grito que los hizo mirar en dirección a su locutor.

— SONIC ALÉJATE DE ÉL, RÁPIDO.

— ¿Rou...?

La fuerte brisa a su lado y ver a Shadow dirigiéndose hacia la murciélago interrumpieron su pensamiento. la chica voló en dirección contraria a la de Shadow, forzándolo a derrapar para ir tras ella. Rouge llegó hasta Sonic, tomándolo de los hombros.

— ¿¡Qué estás esperando!? ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! — chilla ella en tono desesperado.

— ¿Pe-pero que pasa? ¿¡Que pasa!? — interroga ya alterado por el ambiente que se formó.

— SOLO CO... rre... — la voz de Rouge se fue apagando. Sonic cayó al suelo sentado, con líquido rojizo cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

Vio con ojos desorbitados como la mano de Shadow salía del cuerpo sangrante de Rouge, la murciélago parecía inconsciente, aunque seguía respirando —¡NO! —. tarde e inútil. Shadow disparó el arma que sacó de entre sus espinas, Rouge dejó de respirar, con un agujero oscuro en su sien derecha, manchando el pelaje blancuzco de ahí.

— Ahora ya no queda ningún agente de G.U.N — concluye en un murmullo, con aquella mirada tan roja como la sangre que brota del cadáver. Sonic temblaba de manera apenas perceptible.

— Por... ¿Po-Por qué lo hiciste? — balbuceó incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían.

— Ella fue contratada para entregarte, ella te quería apartar también. Debía eliminarla. — explica con voz monótona, casi como si la información expresada debería ser más que obvia y sin nada de extraño.

— ¡ELLA ERA NUESTRA AMIGA! ¿¡CÓMO CREES QUE NOS HARÍA UN MÍNIMO DAÑO!?

— Has salvado a este planeta y quieren hacerte daño, una más, una menos, amiga o no, es lo mismo. — razona sin meditarlo ni un poco, convencido de lo que dice, piensa y más aún, de que su forma de actuar es la correcta.

La correcta para que Sonic esté a su lado y a salvo.

—Regresemos... ahora. —indica con la mirada espeluznantemente fija en el cobalto.

Sonic se puso de pie y antes de meditarlo o permitir algo de parte de Shadow, echó a correr tan rápido como podía sin apenas tiempo de acelerar como se debe, seguramente tendría jaqueca más tarde por ello. Vio hacia atrás, lo está persiguiendo y a juzgar por su cara no está muy contento. Entró en una de las villas que había de camino a casa de Tails con la vaga esperanza de perder al erizo oscuro, ir a soltar todo el susto que provocó el asesinato de la murciélago y volver con Shadow para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

No era el mejor plan, pero tampoco es el mejor momento para exigir brillantes. Frenó en seco cuando una especie de muro electrónico se alzó frente a él, antes de tomar cualquier desvío estos estuvieron cubiertos de igual manera. Dudaba que Eggman estuviese ahí para joder, mucho menos con un desquiciado erizo homicida, ni siquiera él está tan loco.

— ¿Qué están esperando? Si no viene rápido se puede escapar.

— ¿Y esto se supone que es una buena idea?

— Si le damos lo que quiere no va a destruir este lugar como hizo con G.U.N

— Oye, pero es Sonic, él podría evitarlo...

— Es más fácil así, que se lo lleve como tanto quiere y no haga más nada.

— ¿pero qué rayos...? — murmuró viendo a todos lados como la gente seguía murmurando, como es misma gente es la que puso las barreras para impedir su paso.

¿Preferían que -en el caso hipotético- Shadow lo matara? ¿Es en serio? Sabe que la gente no destaca mucho por su raciocinio cuando se trata de multitudes, pero esto es ridículo... ¡Porque él haría de todo por salvarlos! ¡Y ellos solo lo están entregando a un...!

— ¡ahí viene, ahí viene! — respingo, alzó la vista, quizá sí hacía un Spin Dash podría pasar por arriba, Shadow con muchísima suerte tardaría en hayas la manera de cruzar...

O pasaría por en medio con una explosión, ya no está muy seguro de como actuaria el erizo oscuro.

Resignado empezó a girar en sí mismo y dándose impulso contra el suelo dio un bote lo suficientemente alto para pasar por encima de la barrera. Lo extraño, odioso y sorprendente es que una trampa fue colocada ahí... Por desgracia no lo pudo evitar y terminó pisándola, clavando los dientes metálicos y electrizados de la misma.

— mierda. — profirió después de que el chispazo paró.

— te lo dije. — miró atrás, Shadow se había cruzado de brazos, una gran cantidad de humo se veía en el cielo.

— Esto-

— No valen la pena. Te usan como les da la gana sin importar si mueres en el intento... No valen la pena. — repitió mucho más bajo y en tono frío, con una impresión mucho más cuerda y sensata a la de hace rato.

— Y-ya lo tiene, po-por favor va-

Sonic vibró por el disparo que resonó entre las casas del pequeño pueblo, quien habló ahora yacía en el suelo con un tiro en el pecho de parte de Shadow, quien sacó el cartucho, dejándolo en el suelo sin pensarlo demasiado. Cargó el arma de nuevo y disparó a la trampa.

— Curare eso de regreso... — informa con expresión indiferente, con la gente viéndolos fijamente con notorio temor. Sin mucha dificultad carga al erizo azul—. Y arreglare asuntos aquí... ¡Chaos Control!

Sonic alcanzó a oír algún que otro gemido angustiado de parte de los pueblerinos. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba nuevamente en la entrada de aquella base abandonada de donde había salido hace algunas... ¿Dos horas? No tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron haciendo de gato y ratón.

— ¿Puedes ir tu a ver a Tails? Quiero evitar que muera con solo ocho años por la preocupación. — Shadow le vendaba la pierna herida, nunca ha sido buena a la hora de sanar, por ello el zorro amarillo tenía tantos dolores de cabeza.

— No. — respondió tajante.

— Entonces dame la Chaos Esmerald, iré a decirle y... No sé, regresó hasta acá, me quedo y pasamos un tiempo allá.

— No. — respondió nuevamente. Sonic frunció levemente el entrecejo.

— vamos a fingir que de alguna manera no olvido que asesinaste a Rouge y a un... Hombre que nada hizo ¿Por qué...?

Su pregunta acabó inconclusa, Shadow lo tomó del rostro y lo apretaba un tanto fuerte, viéndolo con esa ira mal contenida que lo recordaba un poco a la primera vez que se vieron. Al menos es un rasgo más normal del erizo oscuro... Más o menos.

— Ese tipo te lastimó para salvar su pellejo, entregó al único ser que vale la pena para mantener la frágil y poco duradera seguridad. Su muerte no supone una pérdida sustancial a la podrida humanidad. —su voz fue tan fría, tan rasposa y furiosa que Sonic tragó grueso. Tras unos segundos Shadow lo soltó antes de arreglar sus guantes y andar con dirección a la entrada.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —interroga, intentó dar un solo paso, cayó cual peso muerto al suelo debido al dolor en la pierna.

—Destruir —respondió sin dar vuelta alguna con respecto a la información. Sonic parpadeó confuso y haciendo lo mismo que al pelear contra cualquier villano, ignoró el dolor y corrió hasta Shadow, deteniéndolo—. Quita... de... en medio...—y ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada neurótica capaz de hacerte creer que en menos de un segundo te sacará los ojos solo porque quiere.

—Escucha... sé que es raro lo que pasó, pero no puedes seguir destruyendo lugares. Tranquilízate, quedémonos hoy aquí y mañana vamos a algún lugar ¿sí? —ofrece con una radiante y sincera sonrisa. Shadow permaneció inmutable, quizá más molesto incluso.

—no iré a ningún lugar mientras exista quien quiera hacerte daño.

—Oye, todos lo quieren en mayor o menos medida, no puedes erradicar a la humanidad por... No, Shadow ¡No puedes hacer...!

—Sí que puedo, lo que no puedo es atacarte por tu vano intento de defenderlos cuando no valen la pena—lo ha tomado del cuello—. No vas a ayudarme, sino a tratar de impedirlo y con ello salvarlos... Supongo que puedes esperar unas semanas más.

Sabía que no podría hacer nada si Sonic se lo impedía porque los únicos puntos claros en la bruma que se ha vuelto su mente, es que quiere protegerlo, no dañarlo. Ya que el fin justifica los medios el remordimiento esta vez jamás apareció en lo que arrastraba al erizo azul de regreso a la cápsula, sin dudas hubiese sido más fácil con él inconsciente, pues despierto se niega con todas sus malditas fuerzas y es complicado.

— ¡SHADOW SÁCAME DE AQUÍ, NO PUEDES HACERLO! ¡SÁCAME! —Insiste con voz desesperada. Lo ve presionar cantidad de botones causando que el agua de tono verduzco comience a subir —. ¡SHADOW! —Siempre ha estado a un paso de la hidrofobia y esto no hace más que empeorarlo.

—Regresare pronto. —dice dándose la vuelta y yéndose a gran velocidad del recóndito lugar.

Mantuvo la respiración, cuando su pecho dolía no hizo más que respirar y llenar sus pulmones de aquel liquido horroroso. Por alguna extraña razón el sueño lo invadía, por lo que en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba ahí, solo flotando en reposo a la espera de que lo soltaran de nuevo...

La situación se tornó tan caótica que ya no la comprende, ni siquiera a Shadow o a sí mismo. Ha vuelto cantidad de veces, hacen el amor en la cama que el erizo oscuro trajo, lo hacen muchas veces -hay que aclararlo-. Lo deja salir a correr un rato y justo cuando piensa que puede huir de él, lo atrapa usando Chaos control, por lo que acaba nuevamente en lo que ahora es su hogar... en la cápsula.

No importa cuántas veces se vaya, siempre lo deja ahí metido al punto de que Sonic se detiene a pedir y prometer que no hará nada solo para no volver ahí. Shadow, por otra parte, jamás le cree y lo deja en reposo cada vez y sin ninguna clase de lamento por ello. Él vive por y para Sonic, por ende, Sonic debe hacer lo mismo, si lo dejara fuera el iría con sus amigos y aquello no puede ser...

Por lo tanto, se dio la tarea de cazarlos a ellos también.

No costaba mucho, en la mayoría de las ocasiones venían solos. Ya acabó con el camaleón, el cocodrilo, la gata, la abeja, incluso la coneja pequeña que llevaba al pequeño Chao de color celeste. Faltan los más importantes y eso lo tiene un poco mosqueado. Necesita acabar con la eriza rosa, el erizo albino, el equidna rojo y por sobre cualquier otro, el zorro de dos colas... Para al final mostrar sus cadáveres cual animal de caza con su amo.

Quizá ahora es eso... la idea no lo molesta tanto.

Aunque su amo no se muestra muy feliz por sus logros. Es decir... ¿Por qué llora? Cuando enseñó el cadáver de Cream se puso a llorar casi por media hora, dando más puntos a favor. Si los mataba él y rápido, Sonic no tendría que sufrir por verlos o que fuesen heridos. Solo tendría que preocuparse por él.

En muchas ocasiones aguardaba al menos dos semanas para irse de nuevo, eliminar a la humanidad no es cosa fácil, no cuando Eggman está en tu contra. Lo lograría, pero a su tiempo, está seguro de ello; Como decía, en esas ocasiones logró darse cuenta de que Sonic sabe pintar muy bien y decoraba las paredes llenas de computadoras con paisajes que ha visto alguna vez en sus paseos.

Muchos son bellísimos, otros que parecen de un plano apocalíptico. De vez en cuando pinta personas, ha hecho a Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream... incluso a Shadow una vez, demasiado perfecto y con el detalle de tener sangre goteando de sus betas rojas. No lo enoja, pues de poder, seguramente podría. Lo más raro es que había un personaje que a ambos les resulta familiar más no tienen una idea de dónde.

Es parecido a Shadow, solo que sus vetas son grises, sus ojos son verdes toxico y no tiene boca. Shadow por su parte, contaba con una idea minúscula de él... es quien mató a Sonic en ese recuerdo carente de sentido. Porque Sonic lo pintó o siquiera sabe de él cuenta como un misterio que no tiene aún tiempo de resolver. Dejándolo en reposo mira de vez en cuando los murales con exceso de imaginación.

Bueno... solo podía esperar a limpiar del mundo a la humanidad y llevarlo de regreso a esos sitios tan bellos.


	2. The Shadow's Desire

_Si el mundo sigue rechazándome, yo rechazaré a este mundo_

 **... the Shadow's Desire**

— ¿Y todo esto...? —el erizo color blanco quedó maravillado por las pinturas que decoraban las paredes a si misma vez que las encontró extrañas.

Una cama a un lado, grande, llena de cojines. Una mesa con platos apilados y limpios, botes de pintura, pinceles, brochas y cantidad de cosas. Llegó hasta el centro e intentó distinguir lo que había dentro de la cápsula, costaba por el color del agua y la distancia. Usando los controles logró vaciarla y ver quien estaba dentro, con su psicoquinesis evitó que se cayera al momento de abrirse la cápsula

— ¡Sonic!

El erizo azul parpadeo muchas veces hasta toser y quedarse mirando al erizo blanco. Silver no podía decir que estuviese mal a pesar de tener las espinas larguísimas, parecía un estilo más salvaje al que vio la última vez hace meses. Quizá sea que aun crece o lo que sea, pero sus ojos tenían una delineación un poco menos redonda, las pestañas largas y dando un aire bastante afeminado.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó una vez el azul estuvo en el suelo.

— ¿Shadow no está aquí...? —lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue el azabache, quien no figuraba en ningún lado, bastante raro.

— Que... ¡No! ¿Por qué estaría él aquí? — increpa el albino con susto —. Con todo lo que está haciendo... ¡Ya entiendo porque no has ido a detenerlo! ¿Quién te dejó aquí encerrado? tengo al menos... un año y tantos meses buscándote junto a los demás. — explica con entusiasmo de haberlo hallado. Sonic se rascó un poco la cabeza.

— Quiero correr... Estirar las piernas. — pasó junto a Silver, casi ignorándolo, el albino lo siguió, usando la psicoquinesis para llegar a la entrada, Sonic lo había hecho de un salto.

Apenas pusieron un pie fuera, Sonic desapareció de su campo de visión, podría decir que incluso más rápido de lo que había hecho jamás. Eso no hizo más que confundirlo, Sonic estaba perfectamente bien omitiendo lo... ¿aturdido? Que se ve a simple vista.

¿Por qué rayos no ha hecho aparición para combatir contra Shadow? Ese erizo está destruyendo tantos rastros de vida que parece tener como objetivo aniquilar a la humanidad entera y buena parte de la población mobian.

Sacó la Chaos Esmerald de entre sus espinas y usando Chaos Control se apareció en donde suponía había llegado Sonic. Erró, no estaba en la casa de Tails, que lo vio confuso.

— ¿pasó algo?

— Encontré a Sonic, pensé que venía para acá. — los ojos del zorro se iluminaron como un par de luceros.

— ¿¡ENSERIO!? ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ!? — Silver retrocedió un par de pasos.

— Estaba en una especie de base abandonada de Eggman, pero está... Raro. Lo buscaré, creo que ahora está peor si se mueve. — rasca tras su oreja, Tails asintió con ánimo.

Considerando que teletransportarse aparte de gastar su energía, lo haría perderse aún más, decidió continuar levitando tan rápido como pudiera antes de caer agotado.

Por suerte no costó tanto como supuso, Sonic estaba sentado en un acantilado, llegó hasta él, parándose a su lado, había mucha brisa y el día no estaba precisamente despejado, quizá venía una tormenta.

— Tenía mucho tiempo sin venir aquí, Shadow no parece querer acercarse siquiera. — ríe con el codo apoyado en su rodilla.

— ¿Has visto a Shadow últimamente? Digo... ¿Sabes que...?

— Mató a Cream, Blaze, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Chao — suspira con aire deprimido —. Si sé lo que está haciendo.

— ¡Entonces vamos con Tails rápido! hace mucho que lo podemos rastrear a través de su energía Chaos, ha llegado al punto de producirla por sí mismo, es como si estuviera haciéndose una Chaos Esmerald. — habló demasiado rápido, Sonic cerró un ojo.

Silver no sabía si era su impresión o tenía un aire demasiado coqueto, normal en su actitud normalmente pícara, pero ahora se salía del estándar —Ha estado usando mucho su poder, supongo que sabes que su cuerpo fue hecho para adaptarse a las situaciones adversas, cualquiera de nosotros podría haber muerto de hacer lo que él —. explica con tono casi perezoso.

— Si, ya, eso está bien saberlo — resopló sarcástico —. Lo que importa es detenerlo antes de que-

— No lo van a parar, no se puede — bajó las orejas —. Él no piensa detenerse por más que se lo pido, por más que destruye sé que siente...

— Si hay una manera. — repuso con incomodidad, Sonic entrecerró los ojos y se lo quedó mirando un segundo antes de regresar la mirada al acantilado.

— No la hay. — replicó como sentencia, Silver lo vio con extrañeza.

Sonic... ¿negándose a vencer a un enemigo? Shadow ya entraba en esa clasificación, según Tails, por _segunda vez_ así que esto se salía completamente de la norma. Sonic debería estar de lo más entusiasmado por pelear con él aun si... lo destruía en el proceso.

Como se necesita hacer en realidad.

— Shadow una vez me besó aquí, fue muy incómodo para los dos, pero no vino mal... Estuvo mejor que nunca, era capaz de sonreír — comenzó a contar, Silver no tenía conocimiento de esto, pues no estuvo cerca en aquel periodo de tiempo y no se contaba con el tiempo de explicar aquella clase de chismes —. Incluso fui a G.U.N para que lo dejaran tranquilo y poder viajar a todo el mundo, darle la libertad que no ha tenido nunca.

— Pero si él destruyó G.U.N, incluso-

— Fabricaban Esmeraldas falsas, aun ahora no recuerdo que paso, tan solo me pusieron como objetivo de tirar a matar o capturar, Shadow se enfureció y... No sé qué le pasó en realidad, cambió mucho con los demás, pero seguía intentando ser el mismo conmigo — suspiró con las orejas abajo —. he escuchado demasiadas veces como tiene miedo a que algo me pase... Y cree que justifica encerrarme en esa cosa con agua.

— ¡ _¿ÉL_ TE METIÓ AHÍ!? — quisquillo incrédulo.

Él esperaba algo distinto, que quizá una energía maligna poseía al erizo oscuro, por ende, ese algo había encerrado a Sonic como el único héroe capaz de todo; lo que está recibiendo en este instante es una enfermiza y distorsionada explicación amorosa que... ¡No tiene sentido!

— Me lleva pinturas, aunque ya no tengo espacio, quizá pinte en su cara, sonríe mucho cuando hablamos, también cuando corremos un rato antes de que deba irse...

— ¡¿y por qué permites que haga todo esto!? ¡MATÓ A BLAZE! ¡ROUGE! ¡INCLUSO MATÓ A CREAM! CREAM, UNA NIÑA. — brama, Sonic no varió su expresión que, a pesar de su supuesta tranquilidad, se podía apreciar lo abatido que se encuentra.

 _Lo destrozó_. Silver comprendió después de su grito que Sonic era un héroe que estaba roto...

— Lo sé, pero no lo puedo odiar. — sonrió tembloroso, con los ojos aguados.

 _... Un héroe roto por un demonio que lo quiere para él..._

— siempre es igual ¿sabes? Dice que esto me ayudará a no sufrir, que la humanidad me hará daño como G.U.N, que sí todos están muertos no sufriré si los dañan. Es tan ridículo, pero yo... yo... ¡POR MÁS QUE LO INTENTE NO LO _PUEDO_ ODIAR! — Grita desesperado.

 _...Y para hacerlo así, debe destruirlo todo para que estén solo él y el héroe hecho trizas._

— Sonic... Piénsalo de esta manera... — no era el más idóneo para convencer a nadie, menos a alguien que de momento está tan desequilibrado como Shadow -al menos Sonic es de naturaleza confundida y depresiva, no agresiva y destructora-. pero debía intentar como mínimo —. No debe gustarte que se comporte como una bomba cada segundo.

— No...

— Bien, para eso debes detenerlo, evitar que empeore hasta el punto en que-

— Yo no soy quien está mal, sino tú, intentando alejar a Sonic de mí.

Un escalofrío violento sacudió su cuerpo, levito con la suficiente rapidez para evitar el golpe que Shadow iba a propinar. Silver lo analizó brevemente con la mirada: sus espinas estaban muy largas también, alborotadas y ni hablar del pelaje blanco en su pecho.

Extrañamente llevaba un collar y un par de pequeñas "lunares" de pelaje en tono marrón aparecieron en su rostro. Sea como sea, no tiene tiempo para prestar atención a aquella clase detalles de momento.

— Ya pensaba volver, solo estiraba las piernas, ni se te ocurra regañarme— bufa Sonic sin moverse ni un poco. Silver lo vio con suma sorpresa —. Iba a volver en un rato...

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto con voz notoriamente enfadada.

— Silver me dejó salir. Fue reconfortante hablar con alguien, al menos sé que no le has hecho nada a Tails. — comenta en tono casual viendo abajo en el acantilado.

De un salto sencillo puso pie en la tierra vertical y corrió hacía abajo en el acantilado, Shadow lo iba a perseguir hasta que vio a Silver hacerlo, gruñó como animal rabioso.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! — exclama Silver manteniendo la misma velocidad que Sonic, cosa que lo iba matar.

— Si, deberías irte, esconderte donde no te encuentre... ¿Viste su pintura? — pregunta con demasiada calma —. Nunca lleva pintura roja.

— ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!

— CHAOS CONTROL.

Entre el desbarajuste, Silver y Sonic desaparecieron, Shadow ocasionó un Chaos Blast de la manera más accidental posible, un montón de rocas comenzaron a caer por ello. Bueno ubicar a Sonic no costaba, pero... ¡se fue con alguien!

¿Como se cree con el mero derecho de hablar con él? ¡Que el erizo blanco se busque a otro! Sonic le pertenece, es SU razón de existir y hacer de todo, solo suya.

Su oreja se torció hacía atrás, ya podía escucharlo... Ese corazón agitado normalmente calmado aun cuando corría. Sacó una de las esmeraldas entre sus espinas, tenía cuatro encima, una la tenía Silver, otra Tails y la última residía tras uno de los murales de Sonic, sin que este lo supiera siquiera...

...

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Shadow va a matarnos y tú tienes que impedir que siga haciendo más daño ¡ESPABILA! — chilló Silver inquieto, quizá no fue su mejor idea regresar a donde sacó a Sonic, pero su cerebro no funcionaba como debería... quizá es contagioso.

— ¡Por eso te digo que te escondas antes de que haga algo! — responde en alta voz, con un aire asustado —. Vete de aquí, va a venir, no sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre me encuentra, donde vaya, él-

Silver fue enviado de golpe a una enorme roca que acabó hecha pedazos por el impacto. Shadow se acercó a paso lento hasta Sonic, tomándolo de la oreja en un suave tirón —Adentro, ahora —ordena con mirada lunática y voz cariñosa, Sonic apretó los labios.

— ¿Puedes dejarlo ya? Él no hará nada, solo quería saber si estaba bien, se preocupa igual que-

— No se preocupa igual que yo, él no estaría dispuesto a hacer todo con tal de protegerte, yo si — corrige sin dejarlo terminar — Regresa, ya — enfatizó sin tanta suavidad y ternura en su voz grave y ronca.

Sonic hizo una especie de mueca y aprovechando el poco tiempo que tenía para seguir corriendo se adentró en el lugar a toda la prisa posible —Lo estás... matando... —. Tosió Silver reincorporado y con un hilo de sangre bajando por su boca.

— ¿Matando? Eso pretendían hacer los humanos ¿Qué no lo ves tu tampoco? No lo valen.

— ¡¿Qué importa eso?! Mucha gente no quería matarlo y tú los asesinaste igual... ¡MATASTE A BLAZE SOLO POR SER SU AMIGA! — gritó con los ojos aguados.

— Intentó quemar este lugar, la detuve, perder su brazo y media cabeza fue lo menos que merecía. — responde tranquilo, Silver trató de usar su poder con él, pero Shadow tenía una especie de fuerza que lo mantenía unido al suelo, Silver lo sentía... _pesado._

 _—_ Esto... esto no puede ser... — balbuceó genuinamente asustado, nunca había pasado algo así. Shadow se acercaba con tal calma que lo crispaba. Hizo levitar grandes pedruscos que lanzó al mismo tiempo para atacarlo, sin efecto, en un Chaos Spears ya no había más que polvo.

— Ese poder tuyo es raro... Podría hacer algo con él si entiendo como lo haces... ¿Me lo explicas? — en su rostro se mostraba una indiferencia terrible, Silver por un momento tuvo una especie de epifanía...

Erizo oscuro... Ojos verde tóxico... vetas grises... ¿quién era?

—¿Qué? ¿No me matarías? —retrocedía a cada paso que Shadow daba.

— Si lo haría, sin embargo, sabría si hay posibilidad de que alguna otra criatura lo poseyera y me encargaría de ella... Sonic no es inmune a ese poder. — Silver parpadeó sorprendido ¿Era enserio?

— Lo estás rompiendo... Lo destruyes igual que todo lo que tocas... ¡Sonic se muere por toda esta tontería que haces por él! ¿¡Que no lo ves!? ¡si de verdad lo quieres...!

— Por gente como tú se estaba muriendo — una vez cara a cara Silver apenas y podía respirar, Shadow tenía una aire demasiado pesado y vibrante, demasiada energía emanaba de él y lo asfixiaba aun sin tocarlo —. Un _héroe_ que hace todo por simple nobleza a pesar del mal que le hace el mundo que salva... A pesar de la crueldad que hay en la mente de los salvados... ¿Lo sabes? Lo que hacía G.U.N.

— Esmeraldas... falsas.

— así es, Chaos Esmeralds falsas... Que lo contaminaban — una sonrisa turbia adorno sus labios —. Que lo hacían perder la noción de sí mismo, hacerse tan oscuro como yo. Una excusa para capturarlo, para dormir, arrancarle las cosas que más ama.

— Y tú haces lo mismo — sollozó sintiendo que iba a morir en ese instante o en pocos minutos —. Shadow, mírate y míralo... Sonic es... es alguien libre, que ama, perdona... ¿Como puedes hacerle algo como esto? Al igual que ellos pensaban, estás arrancando lo que más ama.

— No lo hago, tan solo lo privó de ello por un tiempo hasta que sea verdaderamente libre — la sonrisa se ensanchó —. Yo me asegurare de que pueda serlo. Dado tu interés y verdadera preocupación — palmeó al cabeza de Silver, tratándolo como un perro —. Vamos a que te despidas, igual que Cream.

— ¿¡QU...!?

Ante de darse cuenta estaba frente a los grandes murales, Sonic tenía las espinas llenas de distintos colores por pintar algo en el suelo, en uno de los pocos espacios libres que quedaban —Traje pintura roja —. informó. Sonic dejó los pinceles a prisa, tirando de Shadow.

— No lo hagas, por favor, él no va a volver a venir, tampoco le dirá a nadie que estoy aquí, é-él va a ayudarte. — balbuceaba en un intento de alejar las manos de Shadow del cuello del albino.

— So-Sonic haz algo, haz algo, haz algo — repetía aterrado, su psicoquinesis hacía levitar todo menos a Shadow, quien seguía expulsando aquella burra cantidad de energía Chaos —. ¡SONIC...!

— ¡SHADOW YA BASTA!

El sonido viscoso hizo eco en el lugar de alto techo, Sonic se llevó las manos a la boca, sintiendo que podía y vomitaría en menos de un segundo. Silver respiraba muy a duras penas, un enorme agujero en su pecho, del tamaño del puño de Shadow, sangraba y permitía ver su interior.

El albino dejó caer la cabeza a un lado, viendo a Sonic fijamente con ojos entre cerrados, vivo, pero a unos agonizantes minutos de morir. Sonic sollozó —Te pedí que no lo hicieras —. Shadow sacudió la mano manchada, quitándose el guante tras unos instantes.

— Lo defendiste demasiado. — _¿Fue eso?_ Que ridículo. Pensó Silver viendo borroso.

A Sonic no le extrañó el momento de celos drenado de forma sexual, era lo más típico, lo único que creaba el peor desazón y angustia es que Silver escuchó... antes de morir lo escucho gimiendo el nombre de quien lo asesino, de quien lo dejó agonizando en el suelo.

Quizá también lo vio, quien sabe, no le importa, mejor que no. Se preguntaba si siendo un héroe que no actúa igualmente significa que iría al... Infierno por llamarlo de alguna manera, que su alma pagaría por los pecados de Shadow, que lo manchan cada vez que se acarician.

Ah... Todo era tan complicado y simple al mismo tiempo...

Shadow sabía una cosa, hacer que Sonic entrara de forma intermitente en estado de reposo podía estar dañando su mente, después de todo es un proceso de poner al cerebro a dormir de manera corrida sin pausas. Su actuar ligeramente... En las nubes por decirlo de alguna forma se hacía de lo más normal.

Incluso le gustaba, seguía siendo hiperactivo, pero sin la idea de salir rápidamente corriendo lejos de él, por el contrario, aguardaba y esperaba a que dijera que sí... Como si entendiera como llevaban los términos.

Claro, esto no evitaba los "ataques de pánico" por el estado de reposo que son sinónimos de estar lleno de agua, Sonic se había hecho hidrofóbico sin que nadie pueda negarlo, el pavor ya no era una nimiedad...

Llora, grita, ha llegado a desmayarse antes de dormir. Aunque ha considerado permitir que esté despierto durante su ausencia, nada garantiza que no se aburra y huya derecho a la casa del zorro de dos colas... Quien se esconde cada vez que lo busca, maldito escurridizo.

Dejó frente a la casa del antes nombrado los guantes de Silver, no era tan sádico de dejar su cabeza... aunque las ganas no faltaban, no con esa vocecilla en su cabeza incitándolo a hacer cosas cada vez peores. Al menos podía controlarse ante sus ofrecimientos.

Ya tendría tiempo para el zorro, aún quedaba un... ¿Cuarenta? Cuarenta y cinco por ciento de la población humana a lo mucho, no resultaba tan difícil erradicarla gracias a sus creadores, Black Doom estaría orgulloso... vaya ironía.

* * *

Que el agua sea removida -para su alivio y evitar un paro cardiaco-. pero la compuerta no se abra es una mala señal con la cual despertar. No hay ocasión en la que su vista no falle a los primeros minutos, es decir... ¡Es como si anduviera invernando cada dos semanas por un periodo de casi un mes! Es espantoso.

— ¿Shads...? Déjame salir... — pide manera perezosa, queriendo iniciar el círculo vicioso que ambos tienen fijado —. Sha-

— ¡SONIC! — abrió los ojos de golpe ante el grito en su llamado, puso ambas manos en el cristal ovalado. Su corazón se aceleró al instante.

— Tails... ¡Tails! ¿Como llegaste? No, olvídalo, esa pregunta es tonta... Déjame salir, desde aquí es complicado hacer nada.

— N-no me digas lo que es complicado hacer o no desde donde estás, para mi es super sencillo.

— ¿Knuckles?

— Sonic... ayuda...

— ¿Amy? ¿Qué se supone que...?

— Son tan ruidosos... Casi es ofensivo no haberlos escuchado antes.

Sonic sintió un vacío en el estómago al escuchar la voz de Shadow, el oscuro se mantenía cruzado de brazos casi al otro lado de la habitación tan peculiar. Empezó a empujar contra la capilla de la capsula inconscientemente, tratando de abrir.

— Shadow no-

— ¡Estuviste aquí dormidito todo el tiempo mientras este imbécil destruye todo! ERES UNA BASURA QUE NO MERECE EL MÁS MÍNIMO CONSUELO. — brama Knuckles con enfado, Shadow lo miró fijamente.

— ¡No le digas eso! — exigió Amy.

— ¿Es que no lo ves, idiota? ¡TODO SE DESMORONA Y ÉL DUERME PLÁCIDAMENTE!

— ¡EL NO SE METIÓ AHÍ SOLO!

— Que chillidos más molestos. La irritante tiene razón, él no entró ahí, yo lo metí. Qué oportunidad tan malgastada.

Shadow no permitió que Knuckles dijera más nada, reapareciendo a un lado de este y disparando a la sien derecha. Amy y Tails gritaron al unísono, alejándose con el horror pintado en sus facciones. Sonic respiraba con demasiada fuerza, haciendo más fuerza, comenzando a abrir la capsula sin darse cuenta.

— Primero encierras a Sonic, luego destruyes todo y ahora... ¡LA VAS A PAGAR! — asegura el erizo alzando su gran martillo, Shadow lo detuvo con una mano, ya que Amy lo tomaba con todas sus fuerzas no tuvo inconveniente en alzarla y lanzarla con tal brutalidad que golpeo contra la puerta.

Esta se tiño del rojo que brotó de la cabeza del erizo rosa —So... Soni... —. Shadow dio un último golpe con el martillo, volviendo apenas restos la cabeza del erizo. Shadow se giró y caminó hacia Tails con paso lento.

— ¿y bien...? — interroga con más paciencia de la usual, sintiéndose como villano cliché que aguarda al último segundo para realizar su maléfico plan.

Y en cierta forma es así, Tails es lo único que Sonic ama más que a él... más que a sí mismo, destrozarlo será dejar todo camino libre para su retorcida y trastornada mente sedienta del masoquista cariño que Sonic ofrece a quienes se acercan a él. Tails temblaba como una adorable gelatina de limón.

—Y-Yo solo quería estar con él, e-es mi hermano. —sollozó vencido por la presión.

—Ahora lo estuviste.

Uso Chaos Spears, aunque estos impactaron con el suelo. Un suave jadeo lo hizo girar la cabeza a un lado, encontrando a Sonic con Tails en brazos, miró la cápsula un instante, abierta de par en par y posiblemente rota... Genial. Tails apretujó a Sonic en un abrazo, temblando y Sonic permaneció casi sorprendido de sí mismo

—Dámelo. —ordenó.

—Es mi hermano, no puedes hacerlo, por favor-

—no me importa, suéltalo.

— ¿Por qué? No impedirá que hagas nada, por favor... Shadow aléjate. —pide retrocediendo.

—Cualquiera al que te pueda poner en mi contra lo voy a destruir. —explica mostrando los colmillos en gesto rabioso.

Aquello fue impresionante por lo confuso que resultaba, Sonic escapaba de Shadow con Tails firmemente aferrado, el oscuro aprecia y desaparecía a cada segundo con la intención de asesinar al zorro aun si era los brazos del erizo azul. Sonic esquiva los Chaos Spears y las balas. Con mala suerte, Shadow tiró de una de las colas de Tails, quien se soltó y acabó en los brazos de su asesino.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS! —Shadow colocó sus manos en la cabeza del lloroso zorro—. ¡SI LO HACES NO TE LO PIENSO PERDONAR! —advierte con los ojos aguados. Shadow lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. Una sonrisa amplia y socarrona se forma en los labios del oscuro erizo sangriento.

—Mentiroso. —musita.

Torció el cuello de Tails y este apenas y pudo ver a Sonic un último segundo. El cuerpo del zorro cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo acompañado con agonizante grito de Sonic, quien llora a mares. Shadow se acercó con lentitud hacia el erizo sollozante, cuando iba a acariciar entre sus orejas fue apartado de un manotazo.

Sonic salió corriendo a su vertiginosa el veteado vio unos cuantos segundos por donde se fue antes de empezar a reír como un verdadero demente. El cobalto ya no tiene a quien acudir, a donde ir, solo lo tiene a él. Por ello sabe que su advertencia es una mentira, pues tarde o temprano acabaría regresando a él en busca del hiriente y enfermizo cariño que puede ofrecerle.

Claro, eso tampoco quiere decir que va a esperar a que retorne, no tiene tanta paciencia y es posible que Sonic tarde lo suyo. Hizo Chaos Control y llegó hasta la casa de Tails, como esperó, Sonic estaba dentro.

— No quiero que te acerques aquí, acabaste con todo, no tienes el derecho. — paró su andar, quedando a la entrada de la casa y Sonic en el techo de esta.

— Sí eso es todo lo que quieres. — no era la gran cosa, como mucho Sonic se escaparía para dormir ahí, usarlo como un santuario.

— Vi los guantes de Silver...

— Los traje cuando fuiste a dormir.

— Los tacones de Blaze, los auriculares de Vector, los guantes de Espió, la placa que tenía la ropa de Rouge — ladeó suavemente la cabeza —. coronas de flores que seguramente hizo Cream, el chaleco de Charmy — Shadow miro hacia un lado con los brazos cruzados, agachando un poco al cabeza —. Trajiste todo eso hasta aquí... ¿por qué?

— Tenía la esperanza de que se entregaran sabiendo que no tenían oportunidad.

— Mentiroso. — musitó de la misma forma, siendo un poco cruel, Shadow le dirigió una mirada cargada de molestia.

— Esas fueron mis razones. — repitió.

— También eran tus amigos, lo sabías y lo sentías, solo que tu si fuiste capaz de asesinarlos — suspiró con aire melancólico y por algún motivo que Shadow no llegó a entender, contento —. al final y aun con esto... sentiste un poco de dolor. tal como se lo dije a Silver.

Shadow se sorprendió levemente pro aquella afirmación, no sabía a ciencia cierta si aquello era cierto, no cuenta con la capacidad de saber si es cierto o no, tan solo lo _hizo._

Igual que con el erizo azul, tan solo _pasó_.

— Aun si es así no te lo voy a perdonar — las orejas de Shadow se irguieron —. te dije, te pedí... te _rogué_ que no lo hicieras. — enfatizó mirándolo con rencor, sin embargo, no era del todo con odio.

— Si prometo no hacer que entres en al capsula de nuevo ¿Me perdonas? — pregunta a tientas sin perder su porte orgulloso y rígido —. Es enserio.

— No, esto es algo que no puedo perdonarte por nada del mundo... Estando fuera o dentro de la cápsula Tails apenas tenía ocho años y era mi pequeño hermano... ahora no tengo la oportunidad de verlo nunca más — explica con aire ausente, Shadow lo analizaba con mucho cuidado —. Ganaste, supongo... Nada puede herirme ahora... a menos que alguien te lastime y veo eso muy complicado.

— Cierto. — sonrió de medio lado.

Se había llevado un buen susto, pensó que Sonic iba a decir algo que lo enojara, al menos había seguido el curso que imagino... Más o menos.

— Y ya que lo prometiste, supongo que puedo ir a donde quiera ahora ¿no?

— Puedes acompañarme.

— No gracias, prefiero no mirar como destruyes todo — se levantó del techo —. Así no tendré la más mínima idea de intentar hacer algo, las ganas de quedarme sin nada las perdí también.

De un saltó bajo del techo, Shadow lo tomó de la muñeca antes de que se fuera —Cuando acabe te buscare, podríamos ir a Wave Ocean como querías —. Ofrece, Sonic lo mira con deje emocionado y asiente nada más, desapareciendo en una larga y brillante estela azul hecha por sus espinas a alta velocidad.

Shadow volvió a lo suyo, muy alejado de Sonic que por su parte hizo sus asuntos también, uno ajeno al otro en una separación que se hacía normal más no muy cómoda para Sonic.

Cuando llegó a Wave Ocean luego de enterrar a sus amigos de una forma decente y respetable que merecían vio a Shadow viendo de mala manera al sol que brillaba con toda su intensidad.

— Tienes las espinas muy largas. — comenta con una risita, comenzando a quitarse los zapatos.

— Igual que tú en caso de que no lo sepas — comenta en tono sarcástico —. No me molesta en ti, te lucen bien. 

— Sé que te encantó, no hace falta que lo menciones siquiera — guiño un ojo con picardía, Shadow entrecerró los ojos —. ¿vas a nadar? 

— Pensé que tú lo... Olvídalo. — se interrumpió rápidamente, ambos estaban lo bastante lejos del agua, solo pisando la arena.

— Su puedes correr sobre ella con los aerodeslizadores, yo no me pienso acercar — advierte con una risa nerviosa, la sola idea de estar a menos de siete metros del agua lo pone nervioso, sea del tipo que sea —. Aunque es una vista muy linda.

— Sabes, quería pedirte que me acompañaras para ocuparme de Eggman— Sonic ladeo con la cabeza, la brisa fuerte bate las espinas de ambos, largas y que dan un aire de extravagancia —. él literalmente no dejara de molestarnos y creo que cualquier amenaza puede evitarse siempre y cuando lo desaparezca...

— ¿Por qué quieres que vaya? Muchas veces he visto divertido enfrentarme a él y a sus robots — se sentó en la arena y estiró las piernas, con los zapatos y calcetines a un lado.

— Él fue quien le dijo a Tails donde estabas con exactitud, donde estaba yo y... Sabía que iba a regresar, en total... Le tendió una trampa, la Chao Esmerald que él tenía ya no estaba en su avión cuando fui a revisar antes de... — se omitió el final de la oración.

— Así qué eso fue... — murmuró con deje ensimismado, Shadow aguardó a que respondiera a su pregunta —. Destruir algún que otro Robot no suena mal.

— ¿lo perdonas por lo que hizo?

— Fue un daño a Tails... No es algo que pueda perdonar.

Shadow sentía cierta gracia por aquello. Sonic podía disculpar todo, incluso un genocidio, una masacre, pero no el daño al zorro de dos colas, aquello sí que fue un amor fraternal fuerte y real... Menuda envidia, se preguntaba si Sonic haría lo mismo si alguien lo lastimara.

En el dado caso de que alguien pudiera.

Se sentó a su lado, sintiendo después de unos minutos que le acariciaba las púas de la cabeza. El sonido del mar no estaba mal, ojalá hubiera podido llegar a ser libre antes para pasar unas vacaciones aquí junto al erizo azul que tiene al lado.

* * *

— No las necesito a diferencia de ti, Eggman, deberías dejar de intentarlo siquiera. — pateo sin cuidado la Chaos Esmerald que el ahora manco y sangrante profesor ofrecía para salvar su vida.

a su alrededor figuraban tantos robots destruidos que es imposible contar cuantos eran o siquiera cuales eran las piezas de cual. Las explosiones continuaban de todos modos, Sonic debía estarse divirtiendo destruyendo todas máquinas y aparatejos.

— Ahora... — ajusto su guante manchado, de sangre.

— T-tú lo sabes ¿no? Por más que hagas esto, él no va a durar para siempre como tu — Shadow no varió su expresión indiferente y rozando el fastidio —. ¡tarde o temprano vas a tener que verlo morir y te quedaras solo con tantas muertes encima! Considéralo mejor-

— ¿matarte? He matado a gente que, si valía la pena, tu por otra parte...

— ¡PUEDO AYUDARTE A CAMBIARLO! — se apresura, moviendo su bigote con nervios.

— Como si me hiciera falta ayuda— las Chaos Esmerald flotaron a su alrededor, brillando en conjunto con la sonrisa sádica en sus labios —. Chaos Spears.

El cuerpo de Eggman fue atravesado por la energía del Chaos, asesinando rápidamente. Sonic apareció unos cuantos segundos después, decidiendo no mirar siquiera al muerto científico de ropa roja y ensangrentada.

— Metal Sonic quedó muy aturdido por mi culpa, fue divertido. — asegura poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza.

— Uhum.

— Por cierto... ¿Aún no te lo quitas? ¿Siempre lo llevas? Qué raro. — opina señalando el collar de piedra semi traslucida en un tono verde oscuro.

— siempre me ha ayudado a saber dónde estás, además, me lo regalaste, hay que usarlo. — respondió con tranquilidad.

Sonic no tuvo mayor sorpresa por aquella explicación, suponía que siendo un regalo de Chip tenía alguna de sus propiedades. Se lo había entregado a Shadow -realmente lo regaló-, porque pensó que él necesitaría de la protección que Light Gaia podía ofrecer.

Con lo ileso que está, posiblemente fue gracias a ello. se preguntaba como tomaría el guardián si supiera que había hecho con el detalle que le dejó, quizá se enojaría...

— Hay una cosa que necesito examinar, acompáñame. — comenzaron a correr por los extensos pasillos de la ahora silenciosa base espacial del difunto doctor Eggman.

llegaron a una enorme sala apagada, Shadow no tardo en activar todos los mecanismos. Sonic observó con extrañeza una capsula bastante grande y mucho más sofisticada a la que destruyó.

— ¿hay algo importante de lo que deba enterarme para que estemos aquí o...?

— he leído mucho con respecto a la información dejada por el Profesor Gerald Robotnik sobre cómo me creó — comienza a decir pasando de un panel de control a otro, Sonic lo seguía con la mirada —. Como sabes... Soy en parte un Black Arm, tengo sangre de Black Doom.

— aja...

— Pues con eso y dadas las habilidades que me dieron, mis células se regeneran tan o más rápido de lo que envejecen, si he permanecido así durante cincuenta años es debido a que mi cuerpo nunca va a cambiar, nunca va a ser... Viejo.

— Ah... Eso es... Bueno, supongo. — se encoge de hombros sin prestar demasiada atención al asunto, con el erizo oscuro moviéndose de un lado a otro activando cosas costaba fijar su mente en algo.

— Sin embargo, dado que me clonaron muchas... muchas veces — se detuvo un momento y vio de manera rencorosa la cantidad de capsulas atrás, en las cuales se veía uno de dichos clones —. Tengo suficiente material para hacer uan replica.

— Espero que entiendas que yo no entiendo nada — se rascaba la cabeza con mueca confusa.

— Podrás ser lo rápido que quieras, pero _TU_ si vas a morir.

— Es el ciclo natural.

— No, para mí no aplica y pronto para ti tampoco. — presionó un botón y Sonic no tuvo más que saltar hacia adelante para evitar que la puerta pisara su cola.

— ¿Shads...?

— He hecho todo esto por ti y no estoy dispuesto a perderte, ni siquiera por el tiempo o la naturaleza — dice con lentitud y voz baja —. Aun si María no hubiera sido asesinada, a ella la habría perdido por el tiempo, por su enfermedad...

— Y-ya, pero soy simplemente un veloz mortal ¿Qué tiene eso...?

— Que yo no quiero que seas mortal. Puedo y transferiré parte del ADN de Black Doom a ti, de ese modo no podrás morir por la vejez e incluso puede que adquieras la capacidad de adaptarte a-

— Shadow, escucha... Es lo normal morir, no quiero ni necesito ser eterno.

— Lo necesitas, aunque realmente es cierto que aún no lo quieras — Sonic frunció un poco el entrecejo —. Por lo que he podido probar en otros... No duele... mucho — hizo una mueca ante eso —. Pero se puede hacer, más aún en esta base.

— ¿Querías que viniera para hacer esta tontería? No lo-

— Lo harás, solo debes entrar ahí. — señaló la capsula.

— Me prometiste que no entraría a una nunca.

— Hay cosas que cambian.

— Muchas otras no.

Hizo spin Dash contra puerta, ahuecándola y de haber dado un segundo golpe pudo haber salido de ahí. Tenía en mente ir a la otra habitación y tomar alguna de las Emeralds Chaos para hacer Chaos Control y retornar al planeta.

Por desgracia, Shadow no se lo permitió, tomándolo del cuello y aplicando tanta presión de golpe que apenas pudo mantenerse medianamente consiente, antes de darse cuenta, ay estaba ahí dentro de nuevo... con agua subiendo.

— ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NO ME HARÍAS ESTO! ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! — exigió con voz desesperada y ojos llorosos, con los escalofríos subiendo como dagas pro todo su cuerpo —. ¡SHADOW POR FAVOR SÁCAME DE AQUÍ, AHORA, SHADOW!

— _Estás muriendo cada día más, aunque por ti hay alguien dispuesto a pelear, a luchar_ — tararea con su voz ronca, Sonic apenas podía escucharlo, con un ojo cerrado y aguantando la respiración —. _La boca miente arma letal... No es una guerra que hay que ganar... Kill you with kidness..._

Lo último que vio Sonic, antes de caer en el reposo inducido para iniciar con el proceso, fue la sonrisa torcida y satisfecha de Shadow. El erizo negro no podía sentirse más triunfante, este era el último paso para lograr que sus sombríos deseos se hicieran realidad... Compartir su inmortalidad con Sonic.

Ya no estaría solo en ningún ámbito y con ello valía esperar lo que tardara el ADN de Sonic en acoplarse al de Black Doom... solo quedaba esperar un poco más y valía la pena. Pronto abrían dos formas de Vida perfectas, todos los mundos harían bien en temer.

Aunque bien, ya deben de temerle, considerando que si alguno se le asoma la idea de lastimar a su igual acabaría hecho menos que trozos... Ah, la libertad de hacer lo que quiera es sin dudas una de las mejores cosas que le puede pasar, se notaba porque Sonic la tenía y más aún porque se la dio. Ese erizo jamás pudo haber adivinado su actuar y felicidad por ello.


End file.
